


Paper Planes

by TM_Shadd



Series: Prison Au [1]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), All the gang are in their 20's, Alternate Universe - Prison, Angst and Tragedy, Drama & Romance, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hordak is Adora's dad, In this AU Shadow Weaver is dead, Murder, Mystery, Prison, Relationship(s), Slow Burn, paper planes plays a huge part
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-23 04:33:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20002393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TM_Shadd/pseuds/TM_Shadd
Summary: Hector adjusted his uniform and looked at the documented papers handed to him the documents read as follows: "Catherine "Catra" Weaver" transferred from Mystacore due to civil disobedience, attempted escape, forgery, and murder. This ambivalent feeling made Hector feel threatened and yet interested at the new inmate he had barely seen anyone commit murder especially since her age is similar to her daughter perhaps this would be one of his breakthrough regarding the human psyche or better yet she was the perfect specimen for his special programs.==============================================================================Catra has been falsely accused and sent to prison to face her crimes when suddenly she meets a special girl inside.





	Paper Planes

**Chapter 1: In the Court of the Crimson King**  
  
On an exceptionally hot evening early in July, a young slender tanned skin brunette woman with mismatched colored eyes of blue and yellow came out of the metal doors, her tattered orange uniform barely showed her Prison old number and the long chains surrounding her leg and ankle made it her movements limited. It had been a week since she has seen the dreadful sunlight, the bright rays coming down her view made her squints at the direction of a small slider window adjacent ahead, she walked slowly observing the cracks on the concrete floor making her way past to the barbered wired gate towards a small bat-like watchtower. A loud buzzing noise followed by the sound of police officers screaming made its way across the outdoor, the young girl turned around once more and saw two guards yawning in mere boredom, their uniforms were in a different color scheme compared to the one on the watchtower they stop for a moment and talk in codes before they continue.  
  
The watchtower was fortitude of marble stones, it had survived thousand of raids in the past, it was once used as a hidden hideout for the country's king but after modernization, people have established this as a sub-camp to Mystacore's _"untamable verdicts"._  
  
Today she has successfully avoided her old prison warden's gaze and was the mark of her transfer from Mystacore Correction Center to The Horde Ethic Camp. She felt neither sadness nor joy on her move it's not like she holds any sentimental value over the site but it was the one nearest to her friend's homes nevertheless, the correction center felt more of like an asylum than a prison, she hated the feeling of guards looking over her with pity. It's one of the reasons why she breaks into a fight with others there if there's one thing that makes her feel a sense of disgust it's the act of being pitied she promised herself she would never let anyone see her that way never again.  
  
The Horde Ethic Camp was rumored to be much harsher than Mystacore on one side they do not believe in prison labor nor the concept of weekly seminars discussing their past sins, Mystacore believed that psychological treatment is better than physical, but this was all fun and games to her, she felt the urge to even laugh at the thought of them trying to correct her behavior what even is the correct form for her behavior in her defense those actions that she has taken were an act of self-defense and no lawyer from Mystacore can ever testify against that. The guard patrols stood their ground they look over at the guards behind the girl hold out a small key and insert it inside on one of the security devices, pushing a few buttons and pulling a few levers until they finally had clearance to go inside.  
  
Catherine "Catra" Weaver quietly observes officers guarding the gate, the guards wear a muddy red uniform with a bat-like pin on both of their collars, their stoic posture felt a kinship similar to a machine, and these soldiers had a different aura compared to Mystacore her eyes wonder at them for a while before proceeding forward. Outside of the Horde Ethnic Camp was a giant bat-like gate their white-flowered roses entwined to the ashlars walls there her two friends can be heard yelling in frenzy.  
  
The short purple pig-tailed girl wearing an engineering mask was Endellion “Entrapta” Evgenyevich while the tall and muscular, the ash-blonde lady was Scarlett "Scorpia" Serket both of them have been Catra's friend's through thick and thin unlike Ethernia's Media perception her friend's viewed her as innocent from the first day. Catra was fortunate enough to meet two people who are outcast like her and she knows that those two will do everything in their power to get her out but what does life offer outside of that, she had been an orphan all of her life the last remaining relative that she had was "Ms. Sandrah Weaver" she can never quite name the form of relationship she had with her in the past but as of this moment her current status is now deceased and the media has speculated numerous rumors on her behalf.  
  
Catra was secretly grateful that she had taken care of her although she felt hostile and tormented she blindly forgive her abusive nature putting her in a form of Stockholm Syndrome, this lead further down to the disillusioned views of her mental condition in turmoil. It had come to a point where Catra came to her friends nearly beaten to death after school hours, luckily for her Entrapta has basic knowledge of first aid to nurse her wounds while Scarlett, on the other hand, offers to let her sleepover but like as the prideful soldier she claims herself, she kept coming back yearning for her acts of selfishness would ever be appreciated.  
  
_She was wrong and she couldn’t accept that._  
  
Catra shifted her body to face her crying friends desperately trying to break the metallic gate she can see a small view of Scorpia charging it over and over again. Entrapta holds out Scorpia’s swelling right arm having enough of the barbered wire gate, her friend’s deep wounds would damage Scorpia’s muscles by one more hit. Entrapta knows Scorpia was acting based on emotions, she doesn’t invalidate her feelings but she knows that these were moments where they need to think logically and the first thing she needs to do for now was tame her grieving friend.

_“This isn’t fair! She’s innocent!” Scorpia tries her best to move her right arm but the acute pain dwelling at her messed up arm immobilize her “Please she’s our friend she doesn’t deserve this!”_

_“Scorpia please that’s enough,” said Entrapta pushing her away_  
  
_“We need to do something!”_  
  
Catra glanced back at the heavy cuffs on her hands and feet, it made it difficult to move to the side but she was able to take a quick glimpse at them before she enters the dark corridors of Camp.  
  
"Catherine don't worry we'll visit you every day!" Scorpia's voice echoed "Entrapta and I will get you out please just endure the place for a moment"  
  
“Don’t worry Catra I’ll keep an eye out on Clawdeen” said Entrapta “If Taxes can be manipulated so can the Judicial System”  
Catra was amused by them but it didn’t change anything for her condition.  
  
The heat in the street was terrible it was and the airlessness, the bustle and the plaster, the scattered bricks, scaffolding and dust welcoming her nostrils for a fortitude that lasted for years it looks like whoever was in charge here never thought of cleaning service, one of her guards was coughing while another one was wiping the cobwebs off their uniform this place was gloomier than Mystacore. One by one the Horde Guards straighten out their position as the clock strikes 12 a tune of a waltz filled the shallow walls, on one side she can hear the cries and anguish of other prisoners and on the other, there were reckless screaming. Her guards almost lose their balance but they paid it no mind and continued walking past the main hall to the north chambers. Catra wasn't the kind of person who can be easily controlled by the use of fear it was just that eerie banging noise upstairs that made her lose her balance. She looked all over the lifeless architecture and the strict Horde guards carrying an electric baton burrowing their eyebrows at each movement that she takes.  
  
She remembers how she used to steal a baton to spite the officer near Scarlett's bakeshop in her middle-school days, she always hated how the cops took advantage of Scorpia and her family it was at that moment that her small actions of mischief were mistaken as a form of justice for them, at first she loved the idea of being seen as a hero but in the end she got annoyed at how much Scorpia put her in a pedestal. She wasn't being a hero she was just being human and it took a dozen of talks with Scorpia to finally get it through her by the end of it all her family always welcomed her and soon after she became her friend.  
  
_She misses Scorpia_  
  
_She misses her special cat cupcakes._  
  
Entrapta, on the other hand, was a weirdo and she would definitely love this dark place for her weird gadgets. She met her crying at a graveyard both of her parents died from an accident it was one thing that bonded them together, two of them were orphans but Entrapta was a different kind you see Entrapta she was an heir to a robotics corporation she poured her heart and soul to inventing new technology and creating robots to help her in the future while Catra was a poor orphan who has to find ways to survive.  
  
Endellion was a weirdo but she was a good kind of weirdo.

In the middle of the corridor stands a tall gray-faced man with burned skin tone looking harshly at her coming closer each step, one can argue that he looked vampiric in nature perhaps it's from the lack of sunlight and the paleness of his face that puts him in a prominent sight.

“Sir as scheduled Prisoner 143 has been transferred safely," said one of the guards  
  
“That will be all” he commanded “Leave her to me”  
  
Catra rolled her eyes as she watched the officers mutter in codes. She knew they were talking about her yet she couldn't care less, she's not going to see them again so why would she waste her time with what they think for now all she can do for now is lean over the wall and watch the clouds flow until finally, the vampiric man dismissed the guards. Out of peak curiosity, Catherine couldn't help herself to read the Horde's shiny metal tag, a coating of silver followed by letters that spelled "Hector. H" was enough information for her to process. She looked at him with slight amusement and authorities all she can do were keeping her composure and try to survive this nightmare.  
  
Hector adjusted his uniform and looked at the documented papers handed to him the documents read as follows: "Catherine "Catra" Weaver" transferred from Mystacore due to civil disobedience, attempted escape, forgery, and murder. This ambivalent feeling made Hector feel threatened and yet interested at the new inmate he had barely seen anyone commit murder especially since her age is similar to her daughter perhaps this would be one of his breakthrough regarding the human psyche or better yet she was the perfect specimen for his special programs.  
  
"Good Day to you," Says Catherine in a condescending tone to the Warden "You must be the new bastard that owns me"  
  
“Bastard would be the last thing you would ever call me” Hector remained in control of his nature “Perhaps you lack the ability to read my name tag must I introduce myself to you?”  
  
“I’m not Illiterate!” she said in an annoyed tone clenching her fist “You officers are all the same you think you're so smart and mighty doing god knows what in your office well I got news for you I’m not Mystacore’s Lackey"  
  
"A confident specimen," he said touching his chin "My daughter would find you amusing"  
  
In the far distant echoes of footsteps can be heard a figure of a tall blue-eyed blonde wearing a jacket emerges from the shadows Her fair skin was almost similar to the man standing before and her lips were as red as a tomato her robust structure was similar hers, she looked a bit jittery as each stride of her feet made her clenched her fists, she kept on moving until her eyes bump into Catra confused at what she's doing here. She wasn't wearing a uniform like the other guards nor does she look like a staff, she was eloquent in presenting herself and the way she speaks was clear and well-mannered.  
  
"I'm sorry I didn't see you there," the girl said "I shouldn't have let my emotions distract me from the present task at hand"  
  
“Its fine” she shrugs it off “Do you need any help?”  
  
"I’m good" she smiles "These records are confidential it would be bad if it got reorganized again"  
  
Hector faced the girl sounding displeased “Adora my dear. I have told you countless of times not to go to the Prison Archives these documents are not suited for you”  
  
“But Father-”  
  
"Hush Now" He turns back to face Catra "Forgive me for the intrusion this is my daughter Adora she will be in charge of studying your behavior for the time being until I find a suitable replacement for Imp"  
  
Adora bows down and tries to shake her hand “Pleasure to meet you”  
  
Catra retracted hers "Let me get this straight the reason for my transfer is for me to get babysat by your daughter? Why even choose me in the first place when you can have a billion others?"  
  
"Catherine," said Hector in a low voice "You were selected for a higher purpose than to rot in the likes of Mystacore's they do not see the potential of someone and if there’s anything I hate more in Mystecore’s management it’s the failure to maximize their resources for the time being Adora would you kindly escort her to our rooms?  
  
“Tch” Catra bats an eye on Adora “Escorted by a blonde nerd I thought the Horde would be more capable of assigning guards what’s the matter Hordak Mystecore had budget cuts?”  
  
“Hey!” Adora was about to leap in to teach her a lesson but fortunately, Hector leans forward to Adora’s direction to stop her “Father are you really going to let her talk to you in that way?”

“Patience Adora she does not know of her purpose yet perhaps you should focus on your remaining tasks”

Adora sighs “Yes Father”

“Such a Daddy’s girl “ Catra laughs “I don’t think you have any experience on handling me, Princess”

Hector looks down on her.

"She is capable of handling herself and I don't think you should undermine her. Adora here has been helping me contain the prisoners as long as I can remember; I trust my daughter will try not to break your bones on your first day"  
  
"Sounds pleasurable," she says with a shrug  
  
“Adora if you don’t mind” he extends his hands  
  
"Yes, Father" she turns around and proceeds.

  


**Author's Note:**

> [Original Title: I kill Myself]
> 
> [Edit 1: Removed Adora’s further introduction as a hook for the story and deleted a lot of other information to be reused in later chapters]
> 
> [Edit 2: Final Beta Read before publishing re-read the chapter again]
> 
> [Edit 3: Clawdeen is a hairless cat might do more history on Clawdeen later on]
> 
> The title didn't seem fitting for a hook in the story "I Kill Myself" is a short story by Julian Kawalec another title that I thought was "I ALONE AM GOOD, FOR I POSSES ZETA" which indicates the last line of the short story. I was looking over my dad's library when suddenly a rat knocked off one of my dad's anthology of Science Fiction Books now "In the Court of the Crimson King" is a short story made by S.M. Stirling it has a bit of a prison vibe into it and since this is the introduction of the characters to the story I should go full off in this story. I borrowed the first paragraph from "Crime and Punishment" expect more literary references in this soon but the main objective here is that setting the tone of the Horde Ethnic Camp.
> 
> If you like what I do please consider subscribing or heading over my Tumblr account at https://itstravismarshall.tumblr.com/ 
> 
> Next Chapter:
> 
> Nails for Breakfast, Tacks For Snack


End file.
